


Promise me

by casualobject_pothead



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, they are getting there, they arent together together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualobject_pothead/pseuds/casualobject_pothead
Summary: Something has been concerning the group's maknae and no one beside Wheein seem to notice that. Which is expected, given how attentive she is toward the younger woman.(With Moonsun on the side)





	Promise me

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Moonsun fluff fic, but i got carried away with Wheesa and had to write this.  
> This is my first time posting on here so yeah, have fun!

Hyejin was known for having a resting bitch face, which scared away most people. Most people except Wheein, who never understood how people could find her scary. In her opinion, the lightly darker skinned woman was exactly the opposite. The way her eyes shined whenever she found something entertaining or interesting, or how the corner of her lips tugged sideways whenever she had found something entertaining.  
The slight, almost predator like smirk made people sweat. It made her sweat as well, but not out of fear, but instead of something else. Something that she felt whenever she wore those really short shorts or a really tight dress that barely covered parts of her. It drove her crazy.

Well, that's beside the point. She was getting off track again. Wheein paid so much attention to the younger girl that she sometimes got lost analyzing her. So it was an understatement that she knew her best friend better than anyone. Then she saw Hyejin sitting alone on the big brown couch in their dressing room, her face twitching between annoyed, concerned and happy expression. Her legs were crossed in her usual, sexy way and her feet which was in the air was bouncing. Something concerned her and that worried Wheein. 

Yongsun and Byule were in front of Yongsun's dressing table, both of them too occupied with one another to notice the youngest member's state. Wheein frowned at that, but she was also happy for them. Her Unnies had such a strong bond that you couldn’t really name. Wheein often found herself staring at them, her own feelings always changing in those situations. She was of course really happy that they felt strongly for each other, but sometimes she couldn’t stop the jealousy creeping up on her. That’s the truth, she wanted to have, whatever they had, with Hyejin. However, she was always too afraid to address this issue and kept her feelings to herself. Which was a really hard thing to do, especially if you are aware that hiding these kinds of feelings might create an invisible barrier between them.

She was getting off track again. Wheein slapped herself mentally and finally made her way over to the concerned maknae. Hyejin didn’t seem to notice her sitting down next to her since she was so deep in her thoughts. Wheein took the opportunity and leaned onto her best friend, making her jump because of the sudden contact.

“If you wrinkle your forehead so much you will look like my grandma” she joked. 

“Ah, Wheein" she signed out of relief, relaxing into the smaller body.

“What’s in your mind Hyejin?” she asked as she looked up to meet Hyejin's dark brown orbs. 

Hyejin bit her lips, trying to make up her mind if she should voice the reason for her concern or just let it eat her and eventually Wheein up as well. With a heavy sigh, she gave in and took Wheein's hand in her owns, playing her fingers as a way to calm herself down.

“It’s about Solar and Moonbyul Unnie...” Wheein squinted her eyebrows out of concern. 

She thought everything was fine between them. No drama, no problems, aside from some food and clothes theft, that occurred from time to time. Was she so occupied with staring at a certain someone that she didn’t notice a conflict arising in their small, but strong group? Hyejin's soft chuckles snapped Wheein out of her thoughts.

“If you wrinkle your face so much no one will one want to marry you in the future” she joked, making her friend smile.

“You'd still marry me”Wheein replied with a cheeky smile that made her adorable dimples show.

Hyejin smiled softly at that but didn't respond. Wheein frowned internally at the other woman's silence but didn't address it. Instead, she asked about her main concern at the moment.

“Is there something wrong with Solar and Moonbyul Unnie?”

“It’s not that I have a problem with them...It's about their relationship...”

As Hyejin said those words, Wheein felt her stomach drop. Did she not like that their Unnies were having such a strong bond? Did she think that they were too close? Was she jealous of them? Maybe she wanted to be part of that relationship? ....without Wheein?

“Oi, don't look so scared! You are making me feel guilty” she said nervously. 

Wheein gulped down the knot in her throat so that she could speak.

“What's about their relationship? They seem to be happy together" she said, her voice coming out less shaking than she expected.

“So you noticed too.”

“What do you mean?”

“They are really happy together and don't take me wrong! I love seeing them like that”Hyejin added quickly, stopping the forming of any misunderstanding. 

"But I hate seeing them hurt because of this relationship that they are having.

Yongsun and Moonbyul Unnie aren't telling us, nor each other that the relationship they are having is killing them. Remember when Yongsun Unnie got married in TV with Eric Nam Oppa? Moonbyul Unnie got sick right after that and didn't get out of bed for a week. But she wasn’t sick. I heard her crying every single night. Then when Moonbyul Unnie started Idol Drama Operation Team, Yongsun Unnie became really quiet when she wasn't near her and was really touchy with her. Those weren’t coincidences. They are blinded by their own love. I wish they would just get together and stop this stupid mouse cat play!”

Wheein blinked as Hyejin told her her reasons for worrying. She couldn’t help but smile at her best friend. No matter how nonchalant and not caring she tries to look like, she’s is still that sweet and caring girl that she fell in love with in middle school. Yes, she loved Hyejin. She finally understood her feelings. It’s a shame that she had to understand her friends’ difficult relationship to finally be able to name her own emotions.

Wheein placed her other hand on Hyejin's hand which was still playing with her fingers. Her dimple smile confused Hyejin.

“Hyejini, don't worry so much. Our Unnies might be idiots, but they are idiots in love. All they need is a little push and whole lot of support from us. And trust me when I say that the push will come for them soon” she reassured her as she drew small patterns on the younger girls hand. 

Hyejin sighed again, this time letting all of her frustration out, then she put her other hand on Wheein's lap and rested her head on her shoulder. It must have been a little uncomfortable for the taller woman, but Wheein didn't want her to change her position.

“Promise me that we won't be like them" Hyejin whispered in her low and husky voice, making Wheein's heart skip a beat only to beat faster afterward. She just smiled and rested her own head on her Hyejin's. 

 

“I promise.”


End file.
